kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mou Gou
A Great General of Qin, '''Mou Gou' is the father of Great General Mou Bu and grandfather of Mou Ki and Mou Ten. Appearance He is an old man with a large body frame who has a long beard. He later lost his left arm to Renpa. Personality He has a relaxed, almost lax personality as he keeps telling his men to take it slow and easy. Mougou always has a calm look on his face but is troubled by the insurmountable wall in his life that is the Zhao great general Renpa. He is abnormally strict when it comes to his own family. When under pressure, Mougou dresses as a normal foot soldier then finds somewhere quiet to clear his head. He meets Shin who encourages him, not knowing that he was the leader of the entire army and he appoints two new 1000-man commanders before making an exception for Shin under strict conditions. History He and his son originated from the State of Qi. During his career in the Qi military, he would find himself pitied against the Zhao Renpa in combat, from squad leader to 1000-man commander. But because he never won a fight against Renpa, he emigrated to the State of Qin were he and his son would both have successful military careers. Story Mougou was the commander-in-chief of an army of 200,000 men to attack the neighbouring state of Han. He was in charge of the troops attacking the city of Kouu which would be conquered in six days. After Kouu, Mougou and his Vice generals continued to subdue a total of 11 cities in a single month. A few years after, he lead a Qin campaign to conquer the Sanyou region in Wei with 250,000 troops at his command and they arrived to besiege the Wei city of Kourou. When told of their losses and lack of progress, Mougou just tells his four commanders to check up on their troops, nothing more. He later announced that the plan is to continue the siege for an entire month despite the situation staying the same. Upon hearing word that the Gyoku Hou unit has gotten over the walls, he says it is heartwarming to see the energetic youth and hopefully, Ō Hon does not die due to his recklessness. His vice generals capture two Wei cities the day after Kourou falls to the Qin army and Mougou sets up a defensive march after some of his commanders are slain in Kinrikan. When told that his enemy is none other than Renpa, he calms his men down and tells them his vice generals are working on counters to defeat him. He engages in his strange habit to destress from the thought of facing Renpa and is encouraged by Shin who meets him accidentally. The next morning, after promoting Mouten and Ō Hon to the position of 1000-man commander, Mougou makes an exception for Shin provided he kills either 3 enemy commanders or a general. Shin accepts and is given the position along with all the troops from commander Kakubi's unit. He arrives with the army at the Rui Plains around the same time the Wei army reaches Renpa's camp and meets with his Vice Generals, congratulating them on their work. On the second day of battle, Mougou delivers a speech to his troops, telling them to be defensive for the upcoming battle. On the fifth day of battle, he is informed that the Gaku Ka have engaged Rinko and hesitates to call him back. He chooses to trust in his grandson's skills, calling him the most talented man born to the Mou family in the last three generations. Abilities :Who?: Medicre General Foh Mougou is considered a mediocre general who fights by the book, he always wins against opponents who are weaker than him. This is shown clearly as he always takes his time to conduct sieges on enemy cities. To compensate for his mediocre skills as a tactician and strategist, he possess a good eye for people as he scouted Kanki and Ō Sen as his Vice Generals. His usual plan is to split his force into three separate armies that would invade any region at the same pace. His grandson called him the "Famous Sieger of Cities" who patiently surrounds a city and pressures it with attacks to whittle down enemy morale until an opening appears to strike. When he lands a blow, he is able blow away Renpa along with his horse, without fail. His brute strength is the same level as his son Moubou. Gallery Anime Mou Gou AS2.png Manga MougouColor.png hhkj.jpg|Mougou and his men at camp Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Mou Family Category:Glaive